


Слепящий красный свет

by scemosanto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, It happened once in a force dream, Lawyer Armitage Hux, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, mentions of drug abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scemosanto/pseuds/scemosanto
Summary: Хакс помолчал, как будто бы растерянно, а затем сказал:— Ты не блефуешь.— Нет, — сказал Кайло.Хакс закрыл лицо руками и глухо протянул:— О, в каком же мы дерьме.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Хакс

Зайдя в лифт, который должен был поднять его на пятнадцатый этаж небоскреба, где располагалась контора, Хакс испытал давно уже забытое, детское чувство надежды — надежды, что три минуты поездки растянутся на пять, на десять, на двадцать, а, может быть, ему и вовсе не придется выходить из лифта. Может быть, ему удастся навсегда остаться здесь, вне времени и пространства, и не делать того, чего делать не хочется. Хакс покачал головой, поправил галстук и улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале. Он напомнил себе, что находится здесь по своей воле, что превратил безнадежную ситуацию в выгодную, и взял от нее все, что мог. Наверху — сложный клиент, только и всего. Эта история — всего лишь сложное дело.

Двери лифта открылись со звонком, и Хакс быстро вышел оттуда — как будто прыгнул в холодную воду. Из коридора на него тут же выскочил бледный и потеющий Митака.

— Он ждет, он ждет вас в конференц-зале, — сказал он. Каждый день Хакс задумывался, как такой тревожный человек, как Митака, вообще оказался в одной из ведущих юридических контор Чикаго, почему он то и дело брался за функции ассистента, хотя уже год как стал полноправным адвокатом. И как он умудрился им стать, не избавившись от заикания. Последнее, впрочем, было понятно — Митака этой своей несуразностью мгновенно очаровывал присяжных, а оппоненты покровожаднее недооценивали его. И напрасно. Митака бывал безжалостен, то ли потому, что постоянное его мельтешение просто не оставило ему сил на развитие морального компаса, то ли потому, что очень нуждался в одобрении, и ради этого был готов на любое зверство.

— Да, спасибо, — сказал Хакс. —  _ Мать _ , я надеюсь, сегодня нас не почтит своим присутствием?

За последние пару недель ему хватило общения с сенатором Органой на всю оставшуюся жизнь и последующие.

— Нет, — сказал Митака, и для верности еще помотал головой.

— Прекрасно, — протянул Хакс.

Он обвел взглядом стальные буквы логотипа конторы. Рано или поздно кому-нибудь из стариков придется подвинуться, чтобы освободить место для его фамилии.

Только разложив на столе все необходимое и перечитав первый лист в папке с медицинскими выписками, Хакс заставил себя взглянуть на человека, сидевшего напротив него в пустом конференц-зале. Бен ответил ему сосредоточенным взглядом. Скорее всего, этим взглядом он буравил Хакса с тех пор, как тот открыл дверь.

— Итак, — начал Хакс. — Интоксикация, сотрясение мозга, шок, психотическая симптоматика, потеря памяти. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Бен?

Ответа долго не было. Бен всматривался в лицо Хакса, как будто пытался прочесть там что-то, написанное очень мелким шрифтом.

— Не на своем месте, — сказал он, наконец. - А ты?

Хакс вскинул брови и вернулся к бумагам. Спрятался за ними, если быть честным.

— Я чувствую себя прекрасно, спасибо. Думаю, это потому, что не я вдребезги разбил машину, и не у меня врачи подозревают попытку суицида. — Хакс перевернул страницу и глянул на Бена поверх папки. — Они правы, кстати?

Бен повел плечом и возвел глаза к потолку, скучающе вздохнул.

— Ничего не могу тебе сказать.

Хакс кивнул.

— Точно. Потеря памяти. Что ты помнишь?

Бен отвлекся от потолка. Казалось, что он сдерживает улыбку - впрочем, это был Бен Соло, и Хакс по своему опыту знал, что одно и то же выражение лица могло предвещать как смех, так и вспышку ярости.

— Какой хороший вопрос, — пробормотал Бен. Все-таки смех, решил Хакс. И, может, не было никакой амнезии? Бен не глуп, при всех его... особенностях. Он мог сориентироваться в ситуации даже в больнице, особенно под крылом у Органы, мог догадаться, чего от него захочет добиться следствие. И Хакс. Только одна вещь не очень увязывалась с этим предположением.

— Ты требовал встречи именно со мной. Почему? — Спросил Хакс.

Насмешливый прищур испарился, и Бен отвел глаза.

— От остальных никакого толку. Все сошли с ума.

— А я нет? — Хмыкнул Хакс. — Что ж, всегда приятно слышать такое от человека с... — он поискал нужные слова на распечатке из больницы, — "психотической симптоматикой".

Бен, как всегда, чувствительный к насмешкам, выпалил:

— Ты стал меньше бояться.

Хакс хмыкнул, закрывая папку.

— Да, эти времена давно прошли, пожалуй.

— Почему ты называешь меня по имени? Разве здесь я не твой... клиент, или вроде того?

— Не официально, мистер Соло, — возразил Хакс, подчеркнув последние слова. Он с удовольствием пронаблюдал, как Бена передернуло от отцовской фамилии, и продолжил: — Пока. Вы находитесь здесь по личной просьбе сенатора. Неофициальной.

Бен оживился.

— Она говорила с тобой? — Ответ, должно быть, был понятен по кислому лицу Хакса. — Я бы на это посмотрел. Как же это все нелепо.

— Пока вам не предъявлены официальные обвинения, мистер Соло...

— Хватит, — рявкнул Бен.

— Тогда... Бен?

Бен махнул рукой.

— Пока тебе не предъявлены официальные обвинения, Бен, но это только формальность.

Было похоже, что Бен потерял нить разговора и погрузился в свои мысли. 

— Не хочешь услышать, в чем тебя обвинят?

Бен глянул на Хакса и продолжил теребить фиксатор на сломанной руке.

— Убийство? Я так предполагаю. Во всем этом безумии не разберешься.

Хакс постарался сдержать свою реакцию, хотя слова почти заставили его подпрыгнуть. Он прокашлялся, но вопрос все равно прозвучал сдавленным писком.

— Прости, что?

Бен снова посмотрел на него и нахмурился.

— Убийство? — Повторил он, уже менее уверенно. — Которое я совершил?

Хакс потер лицо ладонью. Подписывался ли он на это? Наверняка. Наверняка за все эти годы что-то он сделал такое, чтобы это заслужить. Если Бена можно осудить за убийство, пойдет ли прокуратура на сделку? Будут ли они связываться? Кого Бен успел убить, и когда?

Хакс встряхнул головой.

— Бен, — начал он вкрадчиво, почти нежно, — если ты совершил убийство... кого ты убил?

— Хана Соло, — сказал Бен. Он смотрел на Хакса почти с беспокойством, и добавил таким тоном, как будто вдруг захотел его утешить: — Это все не имеет большого значения, в любом случае. 

Хакс выдохнул. Облегчение не задержалось надолго. Может, обвинение в убийстве Бену и не грозило, но насчет бреда врачи явно не преувеличивали. 

— Конечно, не имеет — потому что Хан Соло жив, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, пока. Не знаю, насколько здоров — я что-то слышал о сердечном приступе некоторое время назад. Но ты не убивал его. Если только метафорически, но это не уголовная статья. 

Бен застыл, как будто новость об отце и впрямь шокировала его, а потом со стоном закрыл лицо руками. 

— Справедливости ради, мне начинает казаться, что ты действительно каким-то чудесным образом отправляешь стариков на покой,— заметил Хакс.— Сначала Сноук, теперь Соло... 

— Сноук! — Оживился Бен. — Где он? Что тебе о нем известно? 

— Мне известно недостаточно, — вздохнул Хакс, — поэтому мы здесь.

— Я должен его увидеть.

Хакс пожал плечами.

— Пожалуйста. Но, поверь, смотреть там особенно не на что.

Не увидев в лице Бена понимания, Хакс вздохнул.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не помнишь? Или не знаешь?

Бен молчал. Если подумать, в момент происшествия Бен мог быть уже в реанимации, а с тех пор заботливая свита из врачей и помощников Органы могла ограничивать его доступ к информации. Был также и другой вариант, подразумевавший, что у Бена и впрямь что-то неладно с головой — больше, чем обычно. Если же он действительно потерял память, то… возможно, Хаксу еще не поздно было купить билет в какую-нибудь страну, не подписавшую соглашения об экстрадиции.

— У него был обширный инсульт, — сказал Хакс. — Он в вегетативном состоянии — и, судя по всему, в нем и останется. Можешь себе представить разочарование Бюро. И Интерпола. И остальных. 

— Инсульт? — повторил Бен с таким видом, как будто Хакс сказал что-то невероятное. — Но это же… — он фыркнул и потер глаза рукой. — Ну конечно. Хакс, мне все равно нужно попасть к нему. 

Хакс пожал плечами.

— Не думаю, что это проблема. Странно, что тебя еще не отвели туда. Мне казалось, кто-то из следователей это предлагал. Но, Бен. Посмотри на меня.

Хакс наклонился вперед и с подавил желание пощелкать пальцами у Бена перед носом — его нужно было как-то вернуть к теме разговора. Впрочем, последней фразы оказалось достаточно. Бен посмотрел на Хакса недоуменно, как будто тот позволил себе неслыханную дерзость.

— Если оценивать вещи реалистично, Сноук уже никому ничего не скажет, и точно никуда не денется. Подумай как следует о положении, в котором оказался ты сам.

— Это все не имеет никакого значения, — еще раз прорычал Бен. — Мне нужно выбраться отсюда, из этого фарса, и Сноук — самый явный выход.

Хакс посмотрел на него еще немного, нависнув над столом, а потом откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Хорошо. Я здесь для этого и нахожусь. Поэтому послушай меня и подумай еще раз, как обстоят дела. Сноук в коме. Вся информация о синдикате с тем же успехом могла бы быть похоронена. Все приближенные либо уже арестованы и не знают ничего существенного, либо успели попрятаться и принять меры, чтобы оградить себя — все, кроме тебя. Ты — доверенное лицо, любимчик, ближний круг. Это все, что известно следствию, но, поверь мне, этого хватит чтобы навсегда убрать тебя туда, откуда мама уже не достанет. Единственное, что работает в твою пользу — что ты единственный свидетель с достаточным весом, чтобы закрыть дело. И единственный, кто может восполнить хотя бы какие-то пробелы в расследовании. Тебе предлагают сделку, Бен.

Бен тряхнул головой и поднял ладонь, останавливая Хакса.

— Подожди. Что насчет тебя? Почему они не предложили сделку тебе? Ты не можешь быть совсем бесполезен, ты всегда был достаточно близко к… о.

Хакс терпеливо подождал, пока Бен сложит все кусочки пазла в своей голове.

— Они предложили, — сказал Бен, с чем-то вроде восхищения в голосе, — ты согласился, и сдал, кого мог. Но — что, этого мало? Или у них просто нет причин отпускать тебя теперь, когда ты у них на коротком поводке?

— Это как-то чересчур драматично, — заметил Хакс, — но, в общих чертах, ты прав. 

— Но почему не арестовать тебя, как остальных, кто не бежал?

— За что? Я всего лишь адвокат.

Бен нахмурился, как будто что-то считал в уме, и решение никак не складывалось.

— Послушай, — сказал Хакс, выждав небольшую паузу, — у нас одна цель. Как ты и сказал, тебе нужно выбраться из этого дерьма. Мне тоже, и для этого мне надо помочь тебе. Как в старые-добрые времена.

— Так ты это видишь,— усмехнулся Бен, и Хакс снова засомневался в его амнезии. Заметив, что Хакс все еще выжидательно смотрит на него, Бен кивнул, как будто опомнившись: — Устрой мне встречу со Сноуком. Если у меня не... Если ничего не выйдет, мы поговорим.

Бен начал вставать, и Хакс машинально потянулся поймать его за руку. Его пальцы замерли в паре дюймов от рукава Бена, под его внимательным взглядом. Хакс опустил руку. 

— Бен, — сказал он, — как много ты забыл? Что ты помнишь? Притворяйся сколько угодно, но если ты действительно не помнишь ничего, что нужно следствию, то мы оба...

— Я вспомню, — сказал Бен отстраненно, все еще глядя на лежащую на столе ладонь Хакса. — Это не имеет значения, но я начинаю понимать, как все устроено. Нелепо, но доступно.

В очередной раз за их недолгую беседу Хаксу захотелось завыть.

— Я надеюсь, ты говоришь о делах синдиката.

Бен посмотрел на Хакса с видом студента, пытающегося угадать ответ на экзамене, оценка за который его не очень-то волнует.

— Да? - Наконец предположил он. - В том числе.

Хакс с надеждой глянул в сторону лежащего на столе выключенного диктофона.

— Если ты хочешь что-нибудь рассказать прямо сейчас…

— Нет, — твердо сказал Бен. — Сначала Сноук.

— Сноук так Сноук, — пробормотал Хакс, доставая телефон и выбирая нужный номер. Пока шли гудки, Хакс снова поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Бена.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Твой датапад. У меня тоже должен быть такой, верно?

— Дата… Телефон, ты имеешь в виду? Тебе не вернули телефон? — Прежде, чем Бен успел ответить, на другом конце сняли трубку. — Это Хакс. Да, я подожду, — сказал он, и, пока в трубке молчали, вполголоса добавил, обращаясь к Бену: — Если он был при тебе в момент аварии, то он сейчас среди улик в участке. Я могу его достать, но это долго. Если ты ехал без него, то он у тебя дома. Ордера на обыск точно не было. Да, я здесь, — сказал он уже в трубку, когда она снова ожила. — Мне нужно организовать посещение пациента. 


	2. Кайло Рен

Толстая капля слюны покатилась из приоткрытого рта Сноука по подбородку. Медсестра подхватила ее марлевой салфеткой, но вытереть все с первого раза не удалось — слюна растягивалась бесконечной ниткой, как сгусток бакта.

— Скоро нужно будет санировать, — сказала медсестра, рукой указав на состоящий из трубок аппарат, торчавший у Сноука из шеи. Аппарат влажно хрипел в такт его дыханию.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кайло Рен, как будто медсестра нуждалась в его разрешении. Она улыбнулась, снова проверила капельницу и вышла из палаты. В ее отсутствие Кайло постарался сосредоточиться. Впрочем, было уже понятно, что толку от этого не будет. Хакс оказался прав: Сноук ничем не мог ему помочь. Сноук даже не был Сноуком, в этом перевернутом с ног на голову мире он превратился в полумертвого старика с большой головой. В человека. Все вокруг были людьми.

Это объяснить было сложнее всего. Происходящее не было реально, в этом Кайло не сомневался с тех самых пор, как проснулся и не смог дотянуться до Силы, сколько ни старался. Единственным местом, где могло не быть Силы, были сны и иллюзии. За время своего неоднородного обучения Кайло повидал и того, и другого. Иллюзия была предпочтительнее, чем сон. Иллюзии подчинялись логике, у иллюзий была цель, кто-то кропотливо выстраивал их. Когда-то иллюзии создавал для своих учеников Люк. Они были тяжеловесные, вычурные и очевидные, как будто Люк вовсе не был талантлив. Бена это злило, он боялся заразиться его бездарностью, пусть и ложной. Позднее, глядя, как легко и жестоко вились иллюзии Сноука, как они сметали на своем пути, казалось, саму ткань реальности, Кайло тоже боялся. Боялся, что привитая Люком методичность никогда не даст ему превзойти учителя, ни одного, ни второго, но еще он знал, что именно она позволяет ему не утонуть. Иллюзии, любые иллюзии, поддавались анализу. То, что ограничивало Люка в создании иллюзий, оказалось лучшим инструментом, чтобы их разрушать. Как и любой инструмент, когда-либо попадавший Кайло в руки.

Если раскинувшаяся вокруг него ложная реальность была иллюзией, кем-то созданной, все, что требовалось от Кайло - понять ее задачу, ее логику, добраться до скелета, на который была нанизана ее плоть. 

Если же это был сон... Глядя на пастозно-белую кожу, обтянувшую человеческий череп Сноука, Кайло не мог отогнать эту мысль. Что если что-то случилось со Сноуком и в реальности? Его умирающее сознание могло утянуть Кайло, и не только его, за собой в последний сон - иллюзию, созданную спонтанно и без всякой цели, а потому не имеющую выхода. Кайло слышал, что так бывало с одаренными детьми: целые семьи оказывались под влиянием сна, и не всегда доживали до утра, если ребенок спал достаточно крепко. Возможно ли было разбудить спящего изнутри сна, Кайло не знал. Возможно ли было убить?

Он смотрел и смотрел на беспомощное тело Сноука-человека, все отчетливее понимая, что ответов на свои вопросы здесь не найдет.

Медсестра вернулась с новым аппаратом, которым принялась вычищать жидкость и слизь из трубки в горле Сноука. Процесс оказался достаточно долгим, и Кайло не стал дожидаться его завершения.

  
  


***

Хакс опаздывал. По крайней мере, он опаздывал по субъективным ощущениям Кайло, который не знал наверняка, когда Хаксу полагалось появиться. Настоящий Хакс всегда появлялся заранее. Подчиненные считали это проявлением идеальной дисциплины, присущей Хаксу по праву рождения, Рен же знал реальную причину — наткнулся на нее, когда еще разрешал себе заглядывать в разум Хакса без крайней необходимости. Хакс боялся. Выученный, рефлекторный страх, давно не связанный ни с какой реальной опасностью, сопровождал его повсюду. Хакс не задумывался о нем, не замечал, как никто из живущих на космической станции не замечает постоянного гула электроники. Когда-то давно опоздание, не по уставу сложенная форма или выбившаяся прядь волос означали для Хакса конец света, и, даже оказавшись в высшем командовании, Хакс не знал, что бояться больше не обязательно, а конец света, в нынешнем его виде, не остановить. Не знал этого, даже готовясь стать его причиной для пяти населенных планет.

Кайло взглянул на часы. Чтобы научиться определять по ним время, ему еще в больнице пришлось окунуться в мышление Бена — его никогда не существовавшего двойника, созданного иллюзией. В отличие от Кайло, Бен был здесь коренным жителем, он понимал фразеологизмы, культурные отсылки и единицы измерений, и все время маячил на краю сознания. До вчерашнего дня Кайло надеялся, что сможет, по большей части, без него обойтись, но после визита к Сноуку оказался в собственной квартире, или, точнее, квартире Бена. Тогда голос Бена стал настолько навязчивым, картины перед глазами настолько четкими, а фрустрация Кайло от невозможности распутать клубок иллюзий с помощью Силы такой невыносимой, что Кайло сдался. Бен, как монотонная аудиозапись, рассказал обо всем, на чем Кайло останавливал взгляд: о марке крема для бритья в ванной (когда-то чужого, но теперь на постоянной основе заменившего прежний), о следах клейкой ленты за стиральной машиной (там что-то прятали, но давно), о разломанном последнем барном стуле на кухне (самим Беном, что Кайло не удивило — в конце концов, это был его двойник), о содержании книг в шкафу и о действии медицинских препаратов в аптечке. Бен не знал, или отказывался вспоминать, только одно — пароли от защищенных секторов на всех устройствах, содержащих информацию. Иными словами, Бен был совершенно бесполезен. Кайло провел в его обществе всю ночь, и все это время сожалел о невозможности применения никаких пыточных методов к части собственного сознания. Казалось, память Бена была защищена так же, как и данные на компьютере. Когда Кайло пытался добраться до нужного ему участка, Бен просто переставал отвечать. Если это и была основная загадка иллюзии, найти к ней подхода Кайло не смог.

В результате ему нечего было сказать Хаксу, которого он теперь дожидался в огромном переговорном зале юридической конторы, убеждая себя, что не нуждается во сне. Он не нуждался во сне с тех самых пор, как получил свое имя, как выбрал сторону и явился к Сноуку, покорный. Избавление от сна было самым щедрым подарком его нового учителя, так же, как ужас перед ним — подарком Люка. Что бы сказали они оба, если бы знали, что сейчас он, вполне возможно, заперт в чьем-то кошмаре? 

Эта мысль заставила Кайло в который раз вскочить с кресла. Он не мог найти ключа к иллюзии, и в логические рамки происходящее укладывалось плохо. 

Сон. Нужно было рассматривать этот вариант тоже. Кайло знал об этом гораздо меньше, чем о намеренно построенных иллюзиях. По сути, зацепка у него была только одна: оба его учителя и немногие тексты, которые попадались ему на эту тему, соглашались в том, что спонтанный сон всегда так или иначе осуществляет желания спящего. Люк, хотя говорил он об этом с опаской, утверждал, что даже для кошмарных снов это было верно, что они были не более чем полем битвы темной и светлой сторон Силы, когда сознание спящего не находило между ними баланса. 

Чтобы найти источник сна, нужно было понять, под чьи желания, тайные или явные, подстраивалась эта конструкция. Стараясь не поддаваться панике, Кайло закрыл глаза и принялся воспроизводить в памяти события последней недели, ища в них паттерны, которые могли бы указать на источник сна. Сноук? Сбрасывать его со счетов окончательно Кайло не решался, но все же его участие было маловероятно. При всей своей изощренности, Сноук был самовлюблен — даже по меркам Ситхов. Развернувшаяся вокруг Кайло реальность выделяла ему слишком малую роль. Люк? До сих пор Кайло не удалось найти ни малейшего намека на него, но это как раз было в его духе: Люк мечтал исчезнуть в реальности, мог мечтать об этом и во сне. Мысль была жуткой. Как добраться до источника сна, если весь сон построен на его отсутствии? Люк когда-то учил Кайло, что ни одно существо не способно осознать собственную смерть, но джедаи приближаются к этому вплотную, поскольку физика смерти для них иная.

Мог ли быть источником сна кто-то еще? Лея обладала достаточно сильным потенциалом. Должен ли источник сна вообще владеть Силой, чтобы наделенный Силой оказался у сна в плену? Никаких однозначных данных об этом Кайло никогда не встречал.

Кто-то прокашлялся за его спиной. Кайло поморгал. В звенящую тишину переговорного зала пришлось возвращаться как будто из-под толщи воды. Когда Кайло обернулся, он увидел Хакса, который смотрел на него выжидающе, поджав губы.

— Профессионально я не обязан, — сказал Хакс, — но совесть вынуждает меня спросить. С тобой все в порядке? Ты выглядишь, как… мм.

— Как кто?

— Не хочу ранить твои чувства.

Взгляд Кайло остановился на двух бумажных стаканах со сложным зеленым логотипом, которые Хакс держал в руках. Вчерашнюю папку с судебными документами он неловко зажимал подмышкой.

— Я очень надеюсь, что это тебе поможет, потому что старбакс я в этом здании никому не приносил уже лет десять, — сказал Хакс, опуская стаканы на стол. Один из них он пододвинул поближе к Кайло, после чего занялся бумагами в папке.

Кайло уставился на стакан. Из-под пластиковой крышки доносился запах, незнакомый ему, но знакомый Бену. Бен знал вкус напитка, с энтузиазмом относился к его стимулирующим свойствам, и в целом располагал его на одном из верхних уровней всей своей системы ценностей.

— Ты знаешь, как я пью… кофе, — сказал Кайло, садясь в кресло напротив Хакса.

— Это не кофе, — сказал Хакс себе под нос, — это сахар, сливки и еще больше сахара. Наслаждайся.

Кофе в его собственном стакане был темно-коричневым, почти черным. 

— Как дела у Сноука? — Спросил Хакс, закончив изучать папку. Кайло сомневался, что в ней что-то изменилось с их прошлой встречи. Скорее всего, Хакс просто прятался от него за бумагами, или успокаивал собственные нервы. Это, по крайней мере, было в характере знакомого ему Хакса.

Кайло покрутил в руках свой стакан и отпил кофе через трубочку, в надежде, что вкус пробудит что-нибудь новое из воспоминаний Бена. Этого не случилось.

— Сноук бесполезен, — пробормотал он наконец.

— Рад, что мы это установили, — кивнул Хакс. — Было ли у тебя время найти информацию для следствия?

Кайло раздраженно поежился в кресле. В этой иллюзии все было неправильно - это Кайло полагалось отчитывать Хакса за задержку сроков. В реальности, впрочем, из-за невротической пунктуальности Хакса этого тоже никогда не происходило.

— Я... нет, — признался Кайло. — Я не помню кодов доступа. Даже на телефоне.

Хакс посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, а затем вздохнул и потер лицо ладонью. 

— Телефон ты разблокируешь отпечатком, — наконец сказал он, и коротко продемонстрировал нужный жест. — Поставил пароль и забыл его. Если за последние полгода ты не менял телефон и не собрался поменять код, то... да. 

Кайло сложил руки на груди и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, уставился на Хакса. Хакс, намеренно или нет, избегал смотреть ему в глаза. Когда пауза затянулась, он добавил:

— Внутри, конечно, все может быть тоже защищено. Не знаю, до каких высот дошла твоя паранойя.

— Это не паранойя, если я оказался здесь, — заметил Кайло.

Оба снова замолчали. Хакс потянулся к своей спасительной папке, которую Кайло немедленно захотелось сжечь. 

— Ты много обо мне знаешь, — сказал он резче, чем собирался. Хакс вздрогнул. Бесполезный призрак Бена тоже вдруг напомнил о себе и забил тревогу. Кайло нахмурился. — Откуда? 

Хакс помолчал, как будто бы растерянно, а затем сказал:. 

— Ты не блефуешь.

— Нет, — сказал Кайло. 

Хакс закрыл лицо руками и глухо протянул:

— О, в каком же мы дерьме. 

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — напомнил Кайло. 

Хакс глянул на него поверх пальцев. Кайло продолжил:

— Мы, очевидно, работали вместе. Ты знаешь меня, я знаю тебя. Но ты знаешь больше необходимого. Почему? 

Ведь это моя прерогатива, добавил он, уже мысленно. В реальности, это он первые несколько лет в Ордене поддавался соблазну чтения Хаксовых мыслей, наблюдал исподтишка - зная, что больше ничего делать ему нельзя, но обманываясь, будто такая тайная одержимость будет безобидна. Просто что-то, чтобы легче было пережить одиночество, пока оно не перестанет его беспокоить. Это была вредная блажь. 

Тогда Кайло опомнился слишком поздно. Хакс успел стать в его сознании очередной константой, которую неизбежно предстояло уничтожить - Хакс даже уже справлялся с этим без его помощи. Кайло превратил свою одержимость в камертон, позволявший ему удерживаться от тяги к какой-либо из сторон Силы. Ситх разодрал бы Хакса на куски и присвоил бы каждый из них, Джедай попытался бы сохранить в Хаксе жизнь, когда тот планомерно уничтожал ее, но вместо этого Кайло только наблюдал за ним со стороны. Он знал точный момент, когда закончится борьба, которая с детства шла в сознании Хакса - одновременно с ослепительно яркой вспышкой в небе пяти планет. Он предвидел это, как и смерть своего отца, незадолго до того, как очнулся в иллюзии. Видения были настолько живыми, что первое время ему приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что оба события еще не произошли.

Хакс молчал. Кайло наклонил голову набок, рассматривая его.

— Это наименьшая из твоих проблем, — сказал Хакс.

— Ты следил за мной? По приказу Сноука, или кого-то еще?

Хакс тихо рассмеялся.

— Конечно. Я шпион, а Сноуку необходимо было знать, какой кофе ты пьешь.

Призрачный голос Бена, который Кайло удавалось удерживать на границе своего сознания, вдруг прорвался сквозь выставленные Кайло заслоны. Кайло все еще сидел за столом в переговорной, но перед глазами у него разыгралась картина из чужой, и одновременно его же, памяти.

—  _ Хорошо, _ —  _ говорил Хакс-в-прошлом, заглядывая Бену в глаза. Они были посреди оживленной улицы, какого-то пешеходного променада, _ —  _ дай подумать. Ты тоже шпион, или только я? _

_ Кайло услышал собственный голос  _ —  _ голос Бена. _

—  _ Только ты. Я изобретатель, разработчик. Оружия, в том числе. Некоторые считают меня гением. _

—  _ Вот как, - протянул Хакс. _ —  _ Значит, ты Илон Маск. _

—  _ Я думал скорее о Железном Человеке. _

_ На это Хакс смешно сморщил нос. _

—  _ Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя старше, чем я есть. _

_ После паузы он продолжил: _

—  _ Мне нужны планы твоего оружия, для какой-нибудь очень бедной и очень целеустремленной военной хунты. Но я не могу подобраться к тебе обычными способами, так? Ни у кого нет доступа, и ты, конечно, работаешь без личного помощника. _

—  _ Естественно, - подтвердил Бен. _

—  _ Но я умею проявить изобретательность. Я выхожу на тебя... мм, в клубе? Гала? _

—  _ В клубе. И это я выхожу на тебя. Даже если ты запланировал что-то другое. _

—  _ Естественно, _ —  _ усмехнулся Хакс. _ —  _ И что потом? Я бегу с твоими разработками, или влюбляюсь в тебя без памяти и предаю свою тоталитарную родину? _

_ Бен был вынужден отвернуться, притворяясь, что очень заинтересован побрякушками на уличной распродаже. Вопрос Хакса проник в него, как нож, слишком близко к жизненно важным внутренним органам. _

—  _ Это тебе решать, _ —  _ сказал Бен, не без надежды, что Хакс потеряет к игре интерес. _

— Бен, — позвал Хакс, и Кайло не сразу понял, что это происходит не в воспоминании, а… не в реальности, все еще во сне — в том сне, где Кайло сидел напротив Хакса в переговорной. Призрак Бена оставил после себя звенящую пустоту, как будто воспоминание истощило его. 

— Ты в порядке? — снова спросил Хакс. Он держал пальцы сцепленными около рта, и смотрел на Кайло.

Он не был источником сна. Как все было бы просто, с тоской подумал Кайло, если бы это был Хакс. 

И все же, чтобы окончательно подтвердить свою догадку, Кайло спросил:

— Как это началось? 

Говорить было трудно. Призрак Бена быстро оправился от прошлого воспоминания и явно готовил новое — Кайло ощущал это, как некоторые люди ощущают приближение эпилептического припадка.

— Началось? — переспросил Хакс растерянно. — Я не уверен. 

Потому что этого с тобой еще не произошло, подумал Кайло. Новое воспоминание Бена подступало все ближе, как нарастающий гул землетрясения. 

_ В воспоминании, у Хакса дрожали руки, в дыхании чувствовался алкоголь. Он разваливался на части, вдали от посторонних глаз, и Бен плавился от желания все починить — для Хакса, и сломать — для всех остальных. Хакс затих, как только Бен прикоснулся к его лицу. _

— Нет, я помню, — как будто оправдываясь, заверил Хакс, и Кайло не сомневался, что он помнил — теперь, когда Бен достроил эту часть сна. — У меня проблем с памятью нет. Но я вряд ли смогу что-то тебе объяснить.

Потому что это не твой сон, подумал Кайло, и не твое желание. 

Хакс не был источником сна, но не был и одним из его фантазмов. Хакс был пленником иллюзии. Кайло, вместе с призраком Бена Соло, был ее создателем. Как только Бен восполнял пробелы в ткани сна, для Хакса они становились прошлым.

Кайло зажмурился, хотя это ничем не помогло. 

_ Бен показал ему еще одну картинку: его собственных рук на бледной Хаксовой коже. Хакс, обнаженный, изгибался под ним, хватался за простыни, как будто висел на краю пропасти, а не занимался любовью. _

Кайло тряхнул головой, прогоняя воспоминание. Он открыл глаза и поймал взгляд Хакса, зная наверняка, что то, что показывал ему Бен, Хакс теперь помнил тоже. Хакс отвернулся, сжал зубы. 

— Я думаю, я смогу вспомнить пароли, — сказал Кайло. — Мы можем на сегодня закончить? 

Хакс кивнул, все еще не глядя на него. 

— Дай мне знать, если что-то найдешь или вспомнишь. Нам все еще надо выбираться. 

Кайло был с ним согласен, как никогда. 

***

_ Органа была не всемогуща, и Бен Соло не мог ей этого простить. Столько разговоров о битве за правое дело, о малых значимых поступках - но вот уже она оказалась в сенаторском кресле, и мир не изменился. Не изменился даже город, а вот она сама - да. Она жала противникам руки, она улыбалась, она произносила слово "компромисс", она отвечала журналистам пространными речами, которые уводили внимание от вопроса.  _

_ Бен искал другие пути. Он нашел Сноука, а Сноук нашел его. Тогда Сноук миновал приемную Органы, и Бену некоторое время казалось, что он наконец увидел путь, ведущий к реальной власти. Синдикат Сноука пустил корни по всей стране и за ее пределами. Его, в конечном итоге, нужно было уничтожить, но сначала — развязать себе руки. Компромиссы Органы не давали результата, Бен же действовал увереннее. С синдикатом за плечами он приходил к политикам, к магнатам, к убийцам, и они знали, что он достанет их где угодно, если возражать.  _

_ В отличие от Кайло, Бен быстро разочаровался в этой идее. Сноук не был всемогущ, и не сделал таким Бена. К тому же, Бену не хотелось убивать и не нравилось иметь дело с наркотиками. И все же, он все время находил еще одну цель, еще один последний клочок выгоды, который нужно было использовать прежде, чем избавиться от Сноука.  _

_ Хакс заставил его посмотреть на вещи в иной перспективе. Хакс оказался у Сноука на крючке не по собственной воле, как Бен, а в результате решения своего отца. У Хакса не было власти, и он никогда не ушел бы от синдиката живым, но отчаянно этого хотел. Хакс догадывался, что его дни сочтены. Бен знал наверняка. План у него созрел еще до того, как Хакс, после года попыток держаться друг от друга подальше и одновременно невозможности оставить друг друга в покое, оказался в его постели. Хакс о плане ничего не знал, а Бен медлил. Вещи Хакса по одной образовывались в его квартире: зарядные устройства, одежда, лосьон после бритья. Целлофановый пакет с оксикодоном, аккуратно приклеенный к дальней стенке стиральной машины. Хакс тоже оказался не всемогущим в своей способности стать для Бена новой целью, в которой можно было не сомневаться.  _

_ В отличие от предыдущих, отказаться от этой Бен не смог. Он кричал на Хакса, Хакс кричал в ответ. Он вел с Хаксом тихие разговоры, осторожно, как с раненым зверем, хотя загнанным в угол чувствовал себя сам. Он пытался достать из себя хоть что-то, что помогло бы Хаксу, а потом не мог простить ему, что этого не происходило. У Хакса снова дрожали руки. Он исчезал, потом возвращался, держался месяц, затем срывался опять. _

Все это казалось реальным, когда сцены из воспоминаний сменяли одна другую перед глазами Кайло, но реальным не было. Все это происходило в тот самый момент, когда Кайло, Бен, вспоминал. 

Кайло ввел пароль, и архив открылся. 

Кайло услышал звонок в дверь в тот самый момент, когда захотел его услышать. За дверью стоял Хакс.

— Как успехи? - спросил он.

Кайло показал ему флэшку, но убрал ее, как только Хакс протянул к ней руку.

— Серьезно? — Нахмурился Хакс.

_Бен показал Кайло еще одну сцену:_ _около года назад Хакс пришел сюда же, в том же пальто, и достал из кармана жетон с цифрой "30", которым помахал, ухмыляясь. "Вообще-то, больше, — сказал он тогда, — но за второй месяц жетон не дают. Наверное, боятся, что человек отправится с ними в казино." Бен едва дал ему договорить, и жетону не уделил внимания. Ему не очень-то было уже важно, выдержал Хакс свой месяц трезвости или нет. Он вообще не ожидал, что Хакс отнесется к его уговорам серьезно. Через пару минут Хакс уже кусал угол диванной подушки, пока Бен торопливо расстегивал его ремень._

Кайло проиграл сцену дважды, в подробностях, просто из злорадства.

— Тогда, может быть, предложишь мне войти? — сказал Хакс-в-настоящем, качнувшись с пяток на носки.

Кайло посторонился. Хакс прошел в прихожую, снял пальто, повесил на вешалку, точно зная, где она находится. Все это стоя к Кайло спиной. Кайло послышалось — но как что-то могло послышаться во сне? — что он посчитал до трех, прежде чем повернуться.

— Я вспомнил, но не все. Расскажи мне, что произошло, - попросил Кайло.

Хакс пожевал губу.

— Просто отдай мне флэшку, и я уйду.

Кайло не шелохнулся.

_ Бен тут же предоставил Кайло сцену давней ссоры, где он, Бен, швырял Хаксу а лицо содержимое очередного тайника с оксикодоном, а Хакс кричал что-то в ответ, вдвойне ожесточенно из-за того, что его поймали с поличным.  _

— Ты сорвался, и мы расстались, — сказал он. — Прошло полгода, как дела с тех пор?

— Господи, — пробормотал Хакс, снова отвернулся и вдруг отправился на кухню, где налил себе стакан воды, выпил его залпом и поставил на стол. 

— Ты трезв или нет, — спросил Кайло. Это казалось важным, Бену. Более важным, чем Сноук и синдикат.

— У тебя амнезия, блядь, или нет? — спросил Хакс неожиданно громко.

Кайло помолчал. Потом ответил:

— Частичная. Мне лучше.

Хакс потер лицо руками. 

— Ладно. Извини. Я, да, трезв, если тебе так нужно это знать. Спасибо за беспокойство. Все как положено, даже хожу к психотерапевту, рассказываю ей про слепящий красный свет. Как в кино. 

— Рассказываешь что? — переспросил Кайло.

Хакс поднял на него глаза.

— Ну, красный луч? Который видят во сне? Архетип чувства вины, или что-то такое. 

Кайло уставился на Хакса. Хакс не мог знать, как выглядел — будет выглядеть — луч из орудий Старкиллера, потому что для Хакса — настоящего Хакса — залпа еще не произошло. Это Кайло видел луч в видениях и снах, неделями, с многочисленных сторон. Теперь, похоже, его видело население его собственной спонтанной иллюзии — точнее, так думал Хакс, который в это население искренне верил. Хакс, которому предстояло отдать приказ о запуске орудия. Хакс видел теперь свое будущее. И Хакс, этот Хакс, застряв в нелепой среде его, Кайло, сна, испытывал вину.

— Я думал, ты получше меня знаешь всю эту эзотерическую херню. Дядя-гуру разве не напичкал тебя в детстве?

— Дядя? — переспросил Кайло. Комната немного качнулась.

— Мне казалось, он брат Органы? Может и нет. Телетерапевт, или священник, или что-то такое. Я, видимо, не все подробности твоих трогательных посткоитальных рассказов о детстве запомнил, прости меня, если сможешь.

Кайло смотрел на Хакса, стоящего под кухонной лампой, как в луче прожектора. Как будто готовился к расстрелу. Непонятно было, какая ему в этом расстреле была уготована роль, но Хакс, в любом случае, пытался защититься словами. 

Кайло подумал, что нужно схватить его за плечи и заставить рассказать все, что ему известно о Люке, в иллюзии и реальности. Вместо этого он почувствовал, как Бен оттолкнул его и вышел вперед, чтобы сказать:

— Все в порядке.

— Рад слышать, — сказал Хакс.

— Все хорошо, — повторил Бен, потому что он, в отличие от Кайло, не умел оставаться в стороне, видя Хакса на пределе его сил. Он подошел к нему, осторожно, не зная, что ему сейчас можно. 

Можно все, подумал Кайло. Как ты захочешь, так для него все и будет. 

Нет, подумал Бен.

Он погладил Хакса по щеке, убрал за ухо рыжие волосы, аккуратно, как будто боялся его обжечь, или обжечься. Кайло боялся тоже. Хакс прерывисто вздохнул, перехватил руку Бена, сплел их пальцы.

— Знаешь, я старался думать, когда случилась авария, что мы друг другу никто. Сначала Сноук, потом ты. Сноука ты видел, а я думал, что ты будешь в таком же состоянии, если выживешь. Ну и какая разница? Я-то жив. У меня даже были планы, как выбираться, уехать куда-нибудь к морю, если по дороге меня никто не достанет. Но что дальше? Я бы сидел у этого моря в шезлонге, потягивал бы маргариту, а потом пустил бы себе, наверное, пулю в лоб.

— Не надо, — пробормотал Бен. Он обнял Хакса за талию, склонился лбом к его лбу, и они остались стоять так, как пара в медленном танце.

У него же есть свободная воля, подумал Кайло. Почему он это делает? Кайло создал сон, но Хакс принимал в этом сне свои решения. Иначе не было бы ни юридической конторы, ни оксикодона, ни разговоров по душам. Разговоры были бы, наверное, но другие. Кайло себя знал, его желания были намного проще. Не то чтобы Хакс не снился ему раньше - поэтому и было очевидно, что в этот раз он... участвовал. Как оппонент в игре в шахматы, хоть и с завязанными глазами. 

Как будто в подтверждение этих мыслей, Хакс мягко толкнул его. Кайло уперся спиной в высокий кухонный стол.

— Это, наверное, плохая идея, — спокойно сказал Хакс, — но мне все равно.

Кайло застыл. На него смотрели настоящие, холодные глаза Хакса, каким Кайло помнил его в реальности. Он смотрел на Кайло, как будто поймал его с поличным, и как будто просил не выдавать их обоих.

Хакс провел большим пальцем по его лицу, едва касаясь, и потянулся поцеловать, но замер в миллиметре от его губ. Кайло чувствовал что-то похожее, когда подносил в детстве руку к оголенным проводам. Может быть, где-то рядом с его телом в реальности сейчас коротило проводку, отстраненно подумал он. Может, его тело чувствовало, что умирает, и поэтому так колотилось сердце. 

Хакс выдохнул, как будто дальше выносить напряжение было физически больно, и только Кайло мог его от этого страдания избавить, но почему-то медлил. Кайло качнулся вперед и поцеловал его, сначала медленно и осторожно, все еще не понимая правил, а потом — нет, потому что Хакс терял дыхание и улыбался ему в губы, и оторваться было нельзя. Хакс позвал его по имени, но Кайло не смог разобрать, каким было имя — он и сам больше не мог отделить себя от призрака Бена Соло.

***

К утру, когда от усталости мир вокруг начал казаться ватным и еще более нереальным, чем на самом деле был, Хакс заснул. Кайло продолжил смотреть на него, отстраненно размышляя, видит ли он красный луч каждую ночь, или иллюзия милосердна и дает ему иногда передышку. 

Что-то зашумело в другой комнате. Кайло напрягся - звук был чужеродным. Он последовал за ним, отгоняя рефлекс потянуться за световым мечом. Пистолет, напомнил Бен, но Кайло отогнал эту мысль и предпочел вместо этого надеть джинсы, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Звук издавал телевизор. Он был включен и показывал серые помехи. Кайло выключил его и остался стоять в прострации - ощущение опасности никуда не делось. Он прошелся по комнате, и его взгляд снова упал на книжный стеллаж. Книги изменились: теперь все корешки были одинаковых цветов, как будто весть стеллаж заполнился томами одного собрания сочинений. Кайло достал книгу наугад и чуть не выронил. На обложке на фоне сельского пейзажа стоял, заложив руки за спину, Люк, одетый в черную рясу с белым воротником. Название, выведенное сияющим курсивом, гласило: "Путешествие Души. Откройте высшее предназначение вашей жизни". Кайло зажмурился и поморгал, но обложка безжалостно осталась прежней.

Снова включился телевизор. Теперь Люк был и там, он шагал навстречу камере по каменистому пляжу и был, похоже, в середине какого-то рассказа.

— Однако, — говорил он, — даже если спящего удастся разбудить, граница между сном и явью долго может оставаться искаженной. Известны случаи, когда человек всю жизнь продолжал верить, что убийства, непроизвольно совершенные им во сне, произошли в реальности. Это становилось отправной точкой для череды непростительных преступлений. 

Пляж за спиной Люка вдруг померк и сменился другой картиной. Кайло узнал в ней одну из ученических спален в храме, где прошло его детство. Люк шел между двумя рядами лежанок, не глядя на спящих учеников, некоторые из которых бились в яростных конвульсиях, а некоторые уже лежали неподвижно, с вытекающей изо рта белой пеной. Кайло знал каждого из них в лицо.

— Здесь мы все время возвращаемся к вопросу, — сказал Люк, задумчиво глядя на зеленый свет от меча, который вдруг появился в его руках, — можно ли казнить невиновного спящего без суда и следствия, если он слишком силен, чтобы его разбудить? Одна лишняя секунда сомнений — и время упущено, погибших не спасти. Впереди еще долгие годы разрушений и смерти. Зато твои руки чисты, Люк Скайуокер, можно себя этим утешать, копая семнадцать детских могил.

Кайло выронил книгу и подошел, на дрожащих ногах, к телевизору. Опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы быть с Люком лицом к лицу.

— Как ты нашел меня? — спросил он.

— Не без труда, — ответил Люк, и Кайло отшатнулся. Он не рассчитывал, что Люк действительно его услышит. — Хотя твой сон создает такое волнение в Силе, что не почувствовать его невозможно. Проникнуть сюда — другое дело, но, видишь ли, я потратил много лет на размышления об одной ошибке, которую уже нельзя исправить. Я изобрел способ. Не думал, что выпадет шанс воспользоваться.

Кайло вытер слезы кулаком.

— Что здесь происходит? Как мне выбраться?

— Насчет первого — очень интересная структура. Похоже, ты уловил отражение чего-то бесконечно далекого от нас в пространстве и времени, и твой сон построен на этом отражении. Даже я недостаточно знаю о Силе, чтобы объяснить, как это произошло. Но я восхищен.

— Как мне проснуться, — повторил Кайло. — Или ты не выпустишь меня отсюда?

— Боюсь, выпустить тебя или не выпустить — не в моих силах, — сказал Люк и повернулся к нему спиной — лицом к своим ученикам, никто из которых уже не двигался. Только у одного дергалась рука. — Не уверен, что я хотел бы, если бы мог. Ты больше не запутавшийся подросток, Бен. И тот, кого ты взял с собой, тоже не невинная жертва. 

— Я не убивал их? — Спросил Кайло, уткнувшись носом в экран.

Люк не ответил, только покачал головой. Кайло заметил, что из-за рвущихся из Бена рыданий ему трудно продолжать сидеть прямо, и позволил себе согнуться, пока приступ не пройдет. К тому моменту, как он вновь смог ровно дышать и что-то видеть, экран погас. 

Кайло услышал, как в спальне зашевелился Хакс, и через несколько минут он подошел к нему и сел рядом с Кайло на пол.

— Плохой сон? — спросил он и погладил Кайло по волосам хорошо знакомым Бену движением. Бен промычал что-то невразумительное. — Сны это просто сны. Пойдем. 

Когда Кайло не смог заставить себя пошевелиться, Хакс вздохнул и положил подбородок ему на плечо.

— До утра всего несколько часов, — сказал он, — это максимум еще один кошмар. А утром мы разберем твой архив, потом закопаем синдикат и выберем, где будем скрываться всю оставшуюся жизнь по программе защиты свидетелей. Как тебе такой план.

План был неплохой, и за это Бен поцеловал Хакса в губы, и послушался его уговоров вернуться спать в кровать, а не не на полу и даже не на диване. Бен заснул, слушая дыхание Хакса. 


	3. Хакс

Времени оставалось очень мало.

Хакс проснулся в генеральской каюте, и не меньше часа у него ушло только на то, чтобы сориентироваться в происходящем и справиться со своей реакцией. По истечении этого времени он обнаружил себя перебирающим в уме способы самоубийства. Только тогда он вспомнил, что, помимо всего прочего, сегодня важный день.

Важный день был распланирован по минутам. Встреча с командным составом, финальная проверка готовности орудия, торжественный парад, речь, и затем, наконец, запуск орудия, которое уничтожит Хоснианскую систему. Все это должно было пройти без сучка, без задоринки под его, генерала Хакса, руководством, вот только была одна проблема. Он рассмеялся, глядя в зеркало и представляя, как объяснял бы это Верховному Лидеру. Дело в том, что Хаксу приснился сон. Сон, где он был другим человеком, но, когда проснулся, этот человек никуда не делся - а вот генерал Хакс исчез без следа. И этот, нынешний, Хакс, вовсе не был в своем безумном сне хорошим человеком, но при мысли о Хаксе-генерале его все утро тошнило желчью. Видите ли, Верховный Лидер, луч красного света годами был самым страшным его кошмаром. Поэтому без запуска орудия придется обойтись.

Саботировать запуск было просто, по крайней мере в теории. Хакс был очень благодарен себе-генералу за халатность — в цепочке кода были уязвимые места, о которых он знал, но не счел нужным их исправить, когда приоритетом была скорость. Внести изменения нужно было уже после проверки, поэтому сначала Хакс поприсутствовал на собрании командного состава. Там ему сообщили, что Лорд Кайло Рен пришел в себя сегодня утром, но собрание не посетит, поскольку занят, как для него характерно, одному ему известными делами. Хакс титаническим усилием воли отложил на потом все, что касалось Кайло Рена - иначе весь его нехитрый план мог пойти насмарку. 

Проверка прошла прекрасно. После проверки не менее прекрасно Хаксу удалось проникнуть в вычислительный отсек и убедить инженеров, что он проводит еще одну, дополнительную, а потом устроить им разнос за допущенную ошибку. Вы понимаете, что стоит на кону? — кричал он, и чувствовал себя неплохим актером, хотя представления о том, каким должен быть театр, настолько перемешались в его голове между сонной и настоящей реальностью, что одна мысль об этом вызвала мигрень.

"Ошибка" была исправлена, он убедился в этом лично, даже перепроверил. Из-за этого он опоздал на парад и теперь рисковал пропустить собственную речь — хорошо, что он и не собирался ее читать. Было бы можно, и даже, наверное, полезно — потянуть время, отвлечь внимание — но у Хакса стремительно заканчивалась сила воли. К тому же, у него оставалось одно последнее дело.

Никто не остановил его по дороге к шаттлу, хотя по дороге встретился Митака в компании других младших офицеров. Хакс готовился отвечать на вопросы фразой, что он никому здесь не обязан отвечать на вопросы, но не пришлось — Митака и без этого отвел глаза. Оказавшись в кабине, Хакс вручную вбил координаты и отправился в путь. Было удобно, что он все помнил. Что это была реальность, а не сон, и ему не нужно было разбираться, как управлять незнакомой техникой, как Бену во сне. Он даже вспоминал, постепенно, как правильно держать спину и чеканить шаг, и всю свою жизнь до текущего момента, и эта жизнь казалось ему все менее и менее чужой. Вот только сам он был непоправимо изменился. 

Интересно, что Лорд Кайло Рен не остановил его до сих пор. Это порождало надежду. Может быть, он тоже проснулся другим. Хакс почему-то знал, что сон он видел вместе с ним. Хакс знал, что Рен может проникать в чужой разум, почему бы тогда не в сон? Во сне Хакс чувствовал, в некоторые моменты ясности, что перед ним Рен, что они с Беном — часть одной сущности.

Прибыв в место назначения, на пустующую базу Ордена, Хакс воспользовался оставшимся временем, чтобы подготовиться. По его расчетам, парад давно уже закончился, его выступления не дождались, и высшее командование уже обнаружило и подтвердило, что орудие превратилось, благодаря его поправкам, в бесполезную груду металла. Если он все сделал верно, отследить его шаттл у них не получится - а, может, Кайло Рен отправился бы за ним и без этих уловок. 

Хакс выбрал комнату для совещаний с большим блестящим столом, за то, что она была похожа на переговорную в его несуществующей юридической конторе в несуществующем Чикаго. Хоть конторы и не существовало, Хакс все еще испытывал призрачное сожаление о том, что ему не суждено было стать в ней ведущим партнером, даже во сне.

Двери базы зашумели, открываясь одна за другой. Хакс порадовался, что не пришлось долго ждать. Нервы начинали сдавать, и от напряжения мучительно хотелось пить — а пить здесь было нечего, водоснабжение базы давно отключили. Когда в коридоре послышались шаги, Хакс выпрямился в кресле, стараясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Фигура в черном зашла в комнату и остановилась у другого конца стола.

— Хакс, — сказал Кайло Рен сквозь фильтр своего шлема, и надежда вдруг показалась Хаксу очень глупым чувством, на которое он зря потратил столько сил.

— Сними шлем, пожалуйста, — сказал он. 

Кайло Рен медленно подошел к нему ближе, и Хакс подумал с сожалением, что он не выполнит его просьбу. На это надеяться было тоже глупо, но больше у Хакса ничего не было. 

— Я просто хочу, — сказал он и запнулся — мешал комок в горле. — Я просто хочу посмотреть, и все. Это всего одна секунда.

Кайло Рен потянулся к шлему, и Хакс почувствовал, как слезы жгут глаза. Лицо под шлемом было знакомым и изможденным, как будто это действительно был Бен. Как будто Бен существовал. Но он и впрямь существовал, для Хакса. По крайней мере, Хакс смог увидеть это лицо в последний раз. Он вдохнул, когда понял, что не дышит уже некоторое время.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и закрыл глаза, готовясь услышать гудение загорающегося красным, невидимым Хаксу, светом.

— Хакс, — услышал он вместо этого, и почувствовал, как руки в перчатках прикасаются к его лицу. 

Он не решился открыть глаза даже когда почувствовал, что Рен опускается на колени рядом с ним. Только когда Рен позвал снова:

— Хакс, посмотри на меня.

Кайло Рен смотрел на него снизу-вверх и улыбался своей больной улыбкой — улыбкой Бена. Хакс понятия не имел, как улыбался Кайло Рен, и улыбался ли вообще.

— Бен? — попытался сказал Хакс, но получился только примерно похожий на нужные звуки хрип.

— Можно сказать и так, — сказал можно-сказать-что-Бен. — Это сложно.

— Сложно, — повторил Хакс. Всю "сложность" ситуации он не пытался даже представить, но попробовал осознать хотя бы часть, и это немедленно оказалось слишком. — Господи боже, — сказал он по инерции, хотя никакого бога в этой реальности не было, да и во сне он в него не особенно верил. — И что мы. Будем теперь делать.

Бен рассмеялся и уронил голову Хаксу на колени.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал он. — Нужен новый план.


End file.
